bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 307.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets! (Part 6)
Plot It's Year 2 at Bubblewarts, and Nonny Pirruccello, Gil, and Molly are back learning, but their year doesn't go past quietly. Members of the school are turning up petrified and bloody writing are appearing on the walls, revealing to everyone, that someone has opened the chamber of secrets. The attacks continue, bringing the possibility of the closure of Hogwarts. Nonny and his friends are now forced to secretly uncover the truth about the chamber before the school closes or any lives are taken. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Clam as (Dobby) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Hauntsworth as (Percy Weasley) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Rock Ness Lobster as (Gilderoy Lockhart) *The Color Monster as (Tom Riddle) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for a little violence, a little cursing, and a bit of scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2002 film "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular characters and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone!" This story takes place a year after the first story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Entrance Hall) (As Nonny and Gil race toward the stairs, the broom closet bursts open and a woozy Jonesy and Joshua stagger out. They freeze -- watch themselves run up the staircase.) (Scene: Second Floor Corridor) (Nonny and Gil sprint toward the desecrated wall, their bodies metamorphosing, until, finally, as they hit the door...) (Scene: Girls Bathroom) (.... They are fully themselves once more.) Gil: That was close! Nonny: Molly, come out. We've got loads to tell you! Molly: Go away! (As Nonny and Gil exchange a puzzled glance, Moaning Misbubbles spirals into view, looking disturbingly... happy.) Misbubbles: Ooh, wait till you see. It's awful! (The stall's lock slides back. The door opens slowly.) Molly: Do you remember me telling you the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations...? (Even in shadow, they can see: Molly's face is covered in fur, her eyes yellow, and pointed ears poke through her hair.) Molly: It was cat hair I plucked off Limbite Shaskan's robes! Look at my face! Gil: Look at your tail. (Scene: Hospital Wing) (Staggering under the weight of the library books in their arms, Nonny and Gil make their way to Molly's bed, which is covered in... books.) Molly: Oh, good. Put those anywhere. (They look. There is no anywhere. So they just... drop them.) Molly: Oh, good. Put those anywhere. (They look. There is no anywhere. So they just... drop them.) Gil: Ms. Duey asked that we relay a message to you, Molly: She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school. Molly: I've got to keep up, haven't I? (Just then, Molly's tail twitches into view.) Gil: Is that thing ever going away? Molly: Any day now, according to the Nurse. I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls. Gil: We all are, believe me. Molly: Now. What about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads? Nonny: Nothing. Molly: And has it gotten any better? I mean... is anyone speaking to you? Nonny: Goby asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. I suppose that's something. (Gil takes a get-well card from under Molly's pillow.) Gil: 'To Miss Gentilella. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher the Rock Ness Lobster.' You sleep with this under your pillow? Molly: Of course not. I don't know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in Transformation Through the Ages. (Scene: Second-Floor Corridor) (Nonny and Gil mount the stairs, emerge.) Gil: I know Molly's mental, but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of the Rock Ness Lobster's? (They stop. Look down. A great flood of water streams from the Girls' Bathroom. From within, Misbubbles can be heard moaning.) Nonny: Looks like Misbubbles's flooded the bathroom. (As Nonny sploshes off toward the bathroom, Gil steps lightly.) Gil: Yuck. (Scene: Girls Bathroom) (Huge, wracking moans echo off the dreary tile. All the taps are running, streaming like tiny waterfalls. As Nonny and Gil step to the last cubicle, Misbubbles spins accusingly.) Misbubbles: Come to throw something else at me? Nonny: Why would I throw something at you? Misbubbles: Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me... Gil: But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it? Misbubbles: Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Misbubbles, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach. Fifty points if it goes through her head! Nonny: Who threw it at you anyway? Misbubbles: I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head. (Nonny sees a small black book on the floor. Picks it up.) Gil: Fifty points if you can get it through her nose. Misbubbles: I heard that! (Nonny and Gil dash out.) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny examines the book as he and Gil walk.) Nonny: This is a diary. And it's old... Gil: It's a diary, it's old... and was most recently in a toilet, Nonny. (Nonny starts to open it... when Gil grabs his hand.) Gil: Are you mad? That could be cursed. Dad once told me about a book the Ministry confiscated that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it. Nonny: I'll take my chances... (opening it) Ahhh! My eyes! My eyes! (Gil freezes, terrified, when... Nonny grins, ending the ruse. At the end of corridor, Oona stands, looking from the diary to Nonny -- utter terror on her face -- then dashes off.) Nonny: Oona! I was only joking -- Brilliant. Even your sister thinks I'm the monster now. Gil: Who doesn't? (Gil frowns suddenly. On the first page on the diary, embossed letters spell out a name: The Color Monster. ) Gil: The Color Monster? Hang on. I know that name... (thinking, then) Of course! The night I had detention... My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember because I kept burning slugs all over the Color Monster's trophy. I must have wiped slime off his name for an hour. (Nonny fans the pages. They're empty.) Nonny: That's odd. He never wrote in it. (Scene: Hospital Wing) (A gold embossed address on the backvreads: Waxflatter's Booksellers. 422 Vauxhall Road. Camera pulls back. Nonny sits with Molly in the moonlit room. Molly studies the diary curiously.) Molly: The Color Monster... Hm. And Gil said he won an award fifty years ago? Nonny: Special Services to the School or something -- Molly: Fifty years ago? You're sure? Nonny: Yes. Why? Molly: Don't you remember what Tobias told you? The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened was -- Nonny: Fifty years ago! That means -- Molly: The Color Monster was here, at Bubblewarts, when it happened. What if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, how to open it, even what sort of creature lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want a diary like this lying around, would they? Nonny: That's a brilliant theory, Molly. With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in this diary. Molly: It might be invisible ink. (pulls out her wand) Aparecium! (She taps the diary three times. Nothing happens. The pages remain blank. She frowns, passes the book back to Nonny.) Molly: I don't know, Nonny. But I think you should be careful with this. Something tells me Gil might be right. It could be dangerous. Nonny: You don't think I'm dangerous, do you, Molly? I mean, you're not scared. Of me. Molly: I'm scared, Nonny. But not of you. (Scene: Gryffindor Dormitory/Common Room) (Camera starts overhead, looking down on the boys' dormitory. Dean, Goby, Gil, and Tom sleep. One bed is empty. Camera cranes to the Common Room, finds Nonny sitting alone, flipping through the blank pages of the diary. Nonny starts to set the diary aside, then notices a bottle of ink sitting on the desk. An idea flickers. Taking his quill, Nonny dips it, and hesitates. As he does, a drop of ink hangs, suspended like a tear, then... drops. The ink blazes briefly, then... vanishes as if it were sucked into the page. Excited, Nonny dips his quill again, and, this time, writes: My name is Nonny Pirruccello. The words blaze, vanish. Slowly, oozing out of the page, comes a response: Hello, Nonny Pirruccello. My name is the Color Monster. Nonny's mind races. Deciding, he mutters the words he writes: Nonny: Do... you... know... anything... about... the... Chamber... of... Secrets? (Yes.) Nonny: Can... you... tell... me? (No. Nonny frowns. Then... slowly... new words ooze to the surface. But I can show you... Nonny waits, intrigued. Then, suddenly... The pages flutter wildly, stop on "June the 13th." On the page, a tiny square shimmers... like a window. Nonny lifts the book, puts his eye close and... pitches forward, spilling through the widening window, into a whirl of color and shadow, tumbling onto his feet...) (Scene: Corridor/Entrance Hall (50 Years Ago)) (... in torch-lit corridor. Everything is de-saturated, save for Nonny, who retains the true, rich colors of the present. He glances about, disoriented, then spies a color monster at the end of the corridor, peering around a corner. A flurry of shadows dances on the wall beyond the monster, revealing the presence of others, unseen, in an adjoining room. As Nonny advances, low voices emanate from the shadows. As he reaches the boy, Harry speaks in a whisper:) Nonny: Excuse me. Could you tell me where I am? Hello...? (The monster doesn't respond, eyes staked to the activity in the adjoining room... which Nonny sees now is the Entrance Hall. A group of elder witches and wizards -- Bubblewarts Sirs and Mistresses -- talk amongst themselves, then... abruptly go silent. Make way for two young wizards, bearing a stretchers.) Voice: Color Monster. (The monster wheels... and looks right through Nonny. Nonny turns, too. It's Mr. Grouper... fifty years younger.) Color Monster: Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Color Monster. Color Monster: Yes, Mr. Grouper. I suppose I -- I just had to see for myself, if... (The Color Monster glances toward the young wizards, watches them carry the stretcher out of the Hall, into the night.) Color Monster: ... the rumors were true. Mr. Grouper: I'm afraid they are, Color Monster. Color Monster: About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Bubblewarts, would they, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Mr. Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid. Color Monster: Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible was caught... Mr. Grouper: Is there something you wish to tell me, Color Monster? Color Monster: (a long beat) No, sir. Nothing. (Mr. Grouper studies the Color Monster for a moment.) Mr. Grouper: Very well then. Hurry along. (Mr. Grouper strides directly past Nonny, not seeing him. When he is gone, the Color Monster moves quickly, toward the dungeon steps.) (Scene: Corridor, Dungeons) (Up ahead, a splinter of light leaks through a door. The Color Monster puts his eye to the crack. Inside, someone is speaking.) Voice: C'mon, Aragog. Gotta get yeh outta here... C'mon now.. in the box... (As the Color Monster pushes the door clear, Nonny sees a second, smaller room. Crouched by a box, is a huge boy... Young Mr. Langoustine. A strange clicking comes from the box.) Color Monster: Evening, Langoustine. (Mr. Langoustine slams the door shut.) Color Monster: I'm going to have to turn you in, Langoustine. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone -- Young Mr. Langoustine: No, yeh can't! Yeh don' understand! Color Monster: Langoustine. The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Bubblewarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered. Young Mr. Langoustine: It wasn' him! Aragon never'd kill no one! Never! Color Monster: Monsters don't make good pets, Langoustine. Now... stand aside... (The Color Monster draws his wand, blasts the closed door off its hinges, extinguishing the torches within. Nonny gasps. A low-slung creature with a tangle of black legs, a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers, scuttles out of the shadows. As the Color Monster points his wand at it, Mr. Langoustine leaps...) Young Mr. Langoustine: Noooooo! (As they tumble to the floor, the entire room whirls off its axis, spinning, and Nonny finds himself plummeting through color and shadow again, falling flat on his back to... the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, the ceiling above spinning, slowly, to a stop. Nonny rises, dashes upstairs.) (Scene: Boys' Dormitory) (Nonny rushes to Gil, shakes him awake, whispering intensely.) Nonny: Gil! Gil! Gil: What? What's happened...? Nonny: It was Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. (Scene: Bubblewarts - Establishing Shot) (Camera soars high over the castle, as below, students hurry to their classes. Finally, it finds:) (Scene: Hogwarts Grounds) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly walking together across the grounds.) Molly: It can't be Mr. Langoustine. It just can't be. Gil: We don't even know this Color Monster. He sounds like a dirty, rotten. snitch to me. Nonny: The monster had killed someone, Gil. What would any of us done? Molly: Look. Mr. Langoustine's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it? Gil: That'd be a cheerful visit. Hullo, Mr. Langoustine. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately? Mr. Langoustine: Mad an' hairy? Wouldn' be talkin' 'bou me, now would yeh? (The trio wheels, spots Hagrid grinning at them. They instantly look guilty.) Nonny, Gil, and Molly: No! (Mr. Langoustine looks at them curiously. Nonny nods to the strange canister in his hand.) Nonny: What's that you've got, Mr. Langoustine? Mr. Langoustine: Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter the Snail, they still got a bit o' growin' up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. 'Til then, you three best watch yerselves, all righ'? (They nod, watch Mr. Langoustine lope away. Just then, Goby comes running up. He looks pale with fright.) Goby: Nonny, I don't know who did it, but... you'd better come. (Scene: Gryffindor Tower Dormitory) (Nonny's space is a disaster: trunk riffled, drawers flung open, bedclothes strewn on the floor.) Nonny: It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student... Gil: Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something. Nonny: And they found it... the Color Monster's diary is gone. (Scene: Bubblewarts Grounds) (Students stream into the Quidditch Stadium.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny, dressed in his Quidditch robes, dashes down the staircase with Gil and Molly. Down below, Gil spies Oona.) Gil: Hey, Oona! Going to the match? (Oona looks up, startled, then shakes her head and exits.) Gil: I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day... Voice: Kill this time... Let me rip... Tear. (Nonny freezes. Gil and Molly stop, knowing by his face...) Gil: No... don't tell me... (Nonny turns, as if following the sound, absently touching his fingers to the wall as he glances around. Molly studies him with great interest -- studies his fingers -- then, abruptly, Nonny turns away, shakes his head: it's gone. Molly looks up, eyes vaguely upon Nonny, but her mind miles away.) Molly: Nonny... I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library! (As Molly sprints back up the stairs, Nonny yells.) Nonny: What do you understand! (But she's gone. Nonny turns to Gil in puzzlement.) Nonny: The library? Gil: That's Molly. When in doubt, go to the library. (Scene: Rear of Quidditch Stadium) (Nonny and his teammates march toward the Quidditch tower. The cheers of the crowd are heard.) Mr. Shapero: Listen up now. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, smarter. Brett: Not to mention they're dead terrified Nonny'll Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him. Mr. Shapero: That, too. (Just then, Mrs. Grouper appears, barring their way.) Mr. Shapero: Mrs. Grouper -- Mrs. Grouper: This match has been cancelled. Mr. Shapero: Cancelled! They can't cancel Quidditch -- Mrs. Grouper: Silence, Mr. Shapero! You will return to Gryffindor Tower now. Pirruccello, you and I will find Mr. Gordon. There's something the both of you need to see. (Scene: Hospital Wing) (Mrs. Grouper pauses outside the door, turns to Nonny and Gil.) Mrs. Grouper: I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock. (She opens the door. The Nurse is leaning over a bed where a girl lies. As she straightens up, we see the girl is...) Gil: Molly! Mrs. Grouper: She was found near the library. Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you? (She holds up a small circular mirror. Nonny shakes his head. Mrs. Grouper nods gravely, leads them out. As they go, the camera drifts to Molly's hand. Clinched tight in her stiff knuckles, barely visible, is... a piece of paper.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Mrs. Grouper reads from a parchment to the somber Gryffindors.) Mrs. Grouper: All students will return to their hosue common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. (rolling up the parchment) I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed. (Mrs. Grouper turns, exits. Instantly, as one, the students begin to talk amongst themselves. Goby speaks up.) Goby: Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin -- why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out? Dean: They can't close Hogwarts. Where would we all go? Tom: I don't care what anyone says. As long as Mr. Grouper's here, Bubblewarts will be here. (Nonny whispers to Gil.) Nonny: We've got to talk to Mr. Langoustine, Gil. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time -- even by accident -- he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start. Gil: But you heard Mrs. Grouper. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class -- Nonny: I think it's time to get my Dad's old Cloak out again. (Scene: Tower Dormitory) (Closeup: A drawer opens, a hand reaches in, takes the Invisibility Cloak. Camera pulls back, reveals Gil and Nonny. All around them, the other boys sleep. Nonny pitches the cloak over himself and Gil. They're gone.) (Scene: Entrance Hall) (Nonny and Gil, beneath the cloak, sneak by an unaware Mr. Grumpfish.) (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (A knock. Mr. Langoustine swings open the door. Crossbow in hand.) Mr. Langoustine: Who's there? (Nonny and Gil drop the cloak. Mr. Langoustine lowers the crossbow. Dottie, Mr. Langoustine's enormous boarhound, thumps her tail at the sight of Nonny and Gil. Nonny points to the crossbow.) Nonny: What's that for? Mr. Langoustine: Nothin', nothin'. I've been expectin'... Doesn't matter. Sit down... I'll make tea... (Mr. Langoustine nervously takes the kettle, spills the water...) Nonny: Are you okay? Mr. Langoustine? Did you hear about Molly? Mr. Langoustine: Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'. Nonny: Look... we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets? (Mr. Langoustine takes a fruit cake, stops, about to answer, when... there is a loud knock. The fruitcake smashes to the floor. Panicked, Nonny and Gil throw the cloak over themselves. Sweating, Mr. Langoustine grabs his crossbow, points it at the door.) Mr. Langoustine: C-come in. (The door opens. A grim Mr. Grouper enters, followed by a portly man in a pin-stripe suit and bowler.) Mr. Grouper: Good evening, Mr. Langoustine. Gil: (whispering to Nonny) That's Dad's boss! Marty Snailer. The Minister of Magic! (Nonny elbows Gil to shut him up.) Marty Snailer: Bad business, Mr. Langoustine. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act. Mr. Langoustine: I never... You know I never, Mr. Grouper, sir... Mr. Grouper: I want it understood, Marty, that Mr. Langoustine has my full confidence. Marty Snailer: Look, Mr. Grouper, Mr. Langoustine's record's against him. I've got to take him. Mr. Langoustine: Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison. Marty Snailer: For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Mr. Langoustine. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology. (Just then, there is a sharp rap on the door. As Mr. Grouper opens it, Nonny slumps. It's Parmesan Gordon.) Parmesan: Already here, Marty? Good, good... Mr. Langoustine: What're you doin' here! Get outta my house! Parmesan: My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your -- do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here. Mr. Grouper: And what exactly did you want with me, Parmesan? Parmesan: Dreadful thing, Mr. Grouper, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Bubblewarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be. (Parmesan hands Marty an official roll of parchment.) Marty Snailer: Now, see here, Parmesan. Mr. Grouper suspended. No, no... last thing we want right now... If Mr. Grouper can't stop these attacks... I mean to say, who can? Parmesan: That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted -- Mr. Langoustine: An' how many did yeh have ter threaten before they agreed! Parmesan: I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. Mr. Langoustine: Yeh can take Mr. Grouper! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next! Mr. Grouper: Calm yourself, Mr. Langoustine! (steely-eyed) If the governors want my removal, Parmesan, I shall of course step aside. However... you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Bubblewarts to those who... ask for it. (Mr. Grouper's eyes drift -- unmistakably -- to Nonny.) Parmesan: Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Mr. Grouper, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, killin's. (Paremsan strides to the door and bows Mr. Grouper out. Marty, fiddling with his bowler, waits for Mr. Langoustine. Instead, Mr. Langoustine stands his ground, takes a deep breath and says carefully...) Mr. Langoustine: If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'. (Marty stares at Mr. Langoustine in amazement, then follows him out. As the door slams shut, Dottie starts to howl, scratching at the closed door. Nonny and Gil emerge from the cloak.) Gil: Mr. Langoustine's right. With Mr. Grouper gone, there'll be an attack a day. Nonny: Look... (At the windowsill, a trail of spiders escapes through a crack in the glass. Nonny grabs Mr. Langoustine's lantern.) Nonny: C'mon. (Nonny illuminates the trail of spiders. They run from the window to the ground, to the dark trees in the near distance. As Nonny moves to follow, Gil hesitates.) Gil: What are you doing? Nonny: You heard Mr. Langoustine. Follow the spiders. Gil: They're heading into the Dark Forest. (Nonny sighs, heads off. Terrified, Gil grabs Dottie, follows.) Gil: Why spiders. Why couldn't it be 'Follow the butterflies'? End of Part 6. Recap After Nonny and Gil escape the Slytherin Common Room, they found Molly but she tells them that she wasn't turned into a human. She was turned into a cat because she plucked cat hair instead, so she had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Later, Nonny and Gil notice a flood in the corridor and it was coming from the girls' bathroom. Misbubbles told them that someone threw a book at her. When they looked at the book, it was a diary and it belonged to someone called The Color Monster. There was no text in it. Molly tries her best to find some text but it was no good. That night, Nonny was writing to the Color Monster in the diary and he replies back by writing back. Nonny asks him if he knows about the Chamber of Secrets and if he can tell him. The Color Monster wrote back that he knows about it and he can't tell him, but he can show it to him. So, Nonny was taken in the past on the Color Monster's old day at Bubblewarts. The Chamber of Secrets was open in that year and he also finds Mr. Langoustine when he was young. He kept a spider called Aragog and the Color Monster thinks the spider killed the dead girl. When the Color Monster tried to open the box, Aragog quickly escaped. After that, Nonny realises that it was Mr. Langoustine who opened the Chamber of Secrets. He told Molly and Gil about it the next day. Molly and Gil think they should go and tell Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine overhears them and shows them what he's got to make the petrified students better. Goby quickly runs to the trio and tells them to come and see what happened in the dormitory. As soon as they got there, everything was a mess and the Color Monster's diary was gone. At the Grand Staircase, Nonny hears the noise again and Molly realizes something and has gone to the library. At Quidditch, the match the Gryffindor team were expecting was cancelled. Mrs. Grouper quickly went to get Nonny and Gil as well because she had something to show them. They quickly went to the Hospital Wing to see this. Molly was petrified as well. She was holding a mirror, and Nonny and Gil don't know why she has a mirror with her. At the Gryffindor Common Room, Mrs. Grouper tells everyone that everyone has to stay in their house common rooms until lessons start, and if more students get petrified, the school will have to be shut. Nonny and Gil quickly went to Mr. Langoustine's hut and asked him if he knows who opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Nonny and Gil quickly hid in the Invisibility Cloak. The Ministry of Magic (Marty Snailer), Mr. Grouper, and Parmesan came to see Mr. Langoustine. Parmesan has come to take Mr. Langoustine to Azkaban prison, because they think he has opened the Chamber of Secrets. Before Mr. Langoustine left, he told Nonny and Gil to follow the spiders if they want to find out more about stuff. So, Nonny, Gil, and Dottie followed the spiders that were heading to the Dark Forest. Category:Stories